The planned research for the current year will be the correlation of the basic hemostatic tests, particularly the prothrombin consumption time, the bleeding time, the aspirin tolerance test and the tourniquet test, as observed in hemophilia, hereditary thrombopathy, hereditary aspirin intolerance, and telangiectasia (commonly known as the Rendu- Osler disease) when occurring singly or in combination. Patients with such hemostatic defects are available to the investigator and the tests which are employed have been standardized. The effect of aspirin, as determined by a test dose, will be evaluated on the basis of the bleeding time, the prothrombin consumption time, and the tourniquet test. Part of the study will be nutritional in that the patients will supplement their diet with a concentrate of soybean phospholipid since results have been obtained indicating that the phospholipid fraction contains a hitherto unrecognized accessory agent similar to or identical with the clotting factor contained in platelets. The therapeutic effect will be evaluated partly on the improvement of the bleeding state and partly on the correction of the prothrombin consumption test and the bleeding time.